


Teeming

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Drabble, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Inktober 2017, M/M, Paranoia, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Ian despierta con el mundo rebosando tras sus parpados cerrados.





	Teeming

**Author's Note:**

> Parte 13 del Inktober 2017, se que es muy tarde pero no quiero dejarlo sin terminar.

Te despiertas con un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que no te puedes mover, tu cerebro late erráticamente y a pesar de la incapacidad de tu cuerpo para moverse como lo harías todos los días, las ideas y pensamientos al azar rebosan en tu cabeza como aves emigrando en parvada al sur.  

No quieres abrir los ojos, aun a través de tus parpados cerrados puedes vislumbrar la silueta de flores y hojas nadando en el agua, como cuando Mickey no soportaba estar cerca de ti y pasabas tus días flotando letárgico en la sucia piscina en el patio de la casa Gallagher.

Puedes sentir largos dedos acariciando tu cabello, una parte de tu cerebro hace que sientas esos dedos cálidos como frías ramas de un árbol que se extienden desde tu cuello a tu nuca,  opresivamente aprietan tu cabeza y exprimen tu cerebro.

“¿Te sientes bien?” Escuchas una voz preguntar cerca de tu oído, la voz suena distorsionada, como un enjambre de abejas y moscas revoloteando cerca de tu cuello, esperando alimentarse de tu carne. Casi puedes sentir sus pequeños colmillos mordisqueando tu piel.

De repente no quieres esas manos cerca de tu cuerpo, no quieres esa voz inundando tus sentidos. La voz es el enemigo, las manos quieren lastimarte.

“Ian, ¿te sientes bien?” Insiste la voz. El zumbido más fuerte que antes. Una boca húmeda y cálida besa tu cuello, el calor arde en tu piel, extendiéndose por sobre todo tu cuerpo y lastimándote de una forma que nunca has querido sentir en la vida. Solo quieres que todo acabe, quieres estar solo, quieres que las ramas de árbol, el calor y las moscas se vayan.

Finalmente gruñes molesto, reúnes la poca fuerza que te queda y gritas “¡Déjame tranquilo!”

Solo eso basta para que la mano se aleje, las moscan zumban una última vez, “Esta bien.” Dice la voz. “Llámame si necesitas algo.”

Oyes un fuerte golpe, pasos haciendo eco en el piso dolorosamente y con eso, te ahogas en dulce oscuridad y silencio.


End file.
